Comatose To Rebirthing
by I-eat-Deidara-Rawr
Summary: Sakura wakes up from a coma to find that she has lost everything. Her parents,younger brother,best friend,boyfriend, and any sliver of happiness she ever had. But after being passed around in foster care someone wants to adopt her..and his name is Pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I just reposted the first chapter since I must of jacked a rule or something, so it won't let me have the foster lady's (lady in suit!) name show up..since its M s. Gorski..(I actually put effort into picking out her name...it's polish like meh!)**

**Me:Darn people stealing people's names!**

**Tobi:That's horrible Kaitlyn-chan!**

**Me:I know!! Imagine if one day someone stole you're name.**

**Tobi:...BUT TOBI IS TOBI!!! *Cries in corner.***

**Me:It's okay! No one could or ever would steal you're name.**

**Tobi:Really?**

**Me:Yeahh so please do you're job now!**

**Tobi:She does not own Naruto!**

* * *

She never smiled ever. She avoided talking to people and she had no friends because of this. She was never mean towards anyone and was quite, but for some reason they targeted her. Jabbed her with mean comments, made fun of her, and would "accidently" trip her. She wouldn't defend herself or say anything mean back. She would just take it and then sit by herself at lunch with her head phones in and have some form of the rock genre blasting to drown out the snickers of the other students. And this girl's name was Sakura Haruno, she was 17 years old. And she hasn't always been in the situation that she was in now. At one time she was actually pretty popular and had a boyfriend along with many friends, but that was all before the accident, when she lost her parents and her younger brother, but she had survived, leaving her to ask every day why? She was sent to the hospital and was in a coma for 3 months. Eventually when she a woke, hoping to see the faces of her okaasan, otoosan, and otouto,she was instead greeted by the unfamiliar faces of the nurses who had been talking care of her, while she was in her unresponsive state. "Okaasan!" Was the first thing she called as her eyes fluttered open. But she was met with the tragic news of her parent's and her brother's deaths. And No one was there to claim her. Her grandparents had been dead before she was even born and both of her parents had been the only child in their families. So this lead to Sakura being put in foster care.

And when she went back to school people could tell that she was changed. Sakura no loner wore girly clothes, like skirts or anything fitting to show off her curves. All she would wear now was jeans, an oversized hoody, and a pair of high-top converses. What made matters worse for Sakura when she got back to school was the fact that while she was in a coma she heard that her boyfriend Sasuke, of 9 months had been cheating on her with her bestfriend Ino.

**Sakura**

"We were sad and we both needed comforting! And he was just there for me Sakura! I'm sorry!"

"You needed comforting!? I was the one in a coma and I am the one who at this point has lost her parents, brother, best friend, boyfriend, and any sliver of happiness I ever had. And you don't see me going out and fucking someone else's boyfriend!"

"How dare you! It's not like anyone one would want to fuck you any way! You're always wearing the stupid hoody all the time now and you've been acting so weird ever since you've been back!" Ino shot back with a glare.

"Ohh I'm sorry, it's not like it's an every day thing to lose everything! And to make things worse you have and insensitive friend who's a complete bitch!" I screamed as my eyes started to tear up.

"Look...I'm sorry! I just don't know how to handle this. And Sasuke tried to be there for you, but you were always closed up! Hiding under your hood with you head phones on, blasting God knows what! He tried! So stop bitching! You pushed him away!"

"I'll keep that in mind next time when I'm in a coma, since that's when you both started fucking for 'closure'."I sobbed as I ran out of my ex-best friend's house.

OOOOOOooOOOOOoooOOOooOOooo

"Sakura?" Annie, my foster mom called from the kitchen when she heard the screen door open and close.

Annie was my 3rd foster Mother, because so far every foster parent I have had, had found me to be alittle disturbing, once they discovered the habit I had developed of cutting myself.

"Yes Annie?" I called back as I made my way to the kitchen

I was only slightly suprised when I saw another women there wearing a business suit sitting at Annie's kitchen table with a glass of water in front of her.

_That time again? Funny how people start to reject you after you have no parents...or popularity and status. _I thought grimly.

"Hello Sakura, I'm M s. Gorski ." The woman in the suit said standing up and reaching to shake my hand.

I took her hand and shook it.

"So where am I going to now in Konoha?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

Over the couple of foster parent's I've had, I slowly learned to never get attached, that way I wasn't filled with the pain of rejection and loneliness every time they decided they didn't want me any more.

M s. Gorski seemed suprised at my words and Annie had a look of pity on her face.

"It's alright, it's not the first time this has happened...I've had worse things happen anyways."

"Oh well have a seat Sakura." M s. Gorski said.

I took the seat directly across from the suited lady. Noting how Annie was leaning on the kitchen counter as far from me as possible.

"Where to?" I asked again.

"Uhh Well Sakura, actually you're going to be going some where outside of Konoha. You're going to the Hidden Rain Villiage."

"...Who is it?"

"Pardon?"

"Who is taking me?" I asked as kindly as possible.

"Ohh let me see..." M s. Gorski said grabbing some papers out of a suit case that had been sitting hidden under the kitchen table.

She skimmed over the papers for my relocation. "It seems that your new foster dad is known as..errr named Pain."

_Foster dad? Not mom?_

As if to of read my thoughts added,"I think that the Foster parenting orgaization felt that a foster dad might be a better idea then a mom and it's always nice to try something new, right?" She said trying to make my newest rejection seem like it was only a freezer burnt popsicle and I was now getting an ice cream sundae.

_Alright._

"Great when do I leave?"

_I can get out of here and leave these memories behind..._I thought as I gritted my teeth holding tears back.

She flipped through the papers some more. "Ummm Well...Ohh." A look of embarssment seemed to spread across her face.

"What?"

"It seems that I misread...my apologise, but actually Pain is adopting you."

_W...what?_

"But..I've never even met him before!? Don't you guys usually let people meet before just shipping them off to people!?"

"Yes, but it seems that Pain has adopted a great number of kids and the organization didn't see a need to investigate him, once he showed an interest in adopting you when he saw you In our files."

_What if I don't like him? Or is this just because none of the foster parent's have wanted me so far and now that someone even wants to adopt me it doesn't matter what I think?_

"Oh and to answer you're question you'll be leaving to Pain's within the next week." She said with a smile.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

"Here's the last suitcase." Annie said as she set it in the back of the black car, that was to take me to my new "home".

"Thanks Annie."

"Have a safe trip."

In other words..please leave.

"Right." I replied in a dead tone.

I got in the back of the car and closed my eyes as the vehicle lurched forward. As soon as the black car started moving the driver, decided that it would be a good idea to turn the radio on to avoid any akward silence of conversations.

_Fine with me._ I thought putting my head phones in as some weird Beatles song came on the radio.

I scrolled through my Zune looking for the best song to fit my mood for the ride to the new village and decided on listening to **Skillet's **_Comatose._

_

* * *

_**Yes!! Found a hole in the system. Now M s. G's name shows up! (not that's important for the rest of the story.)**

**Deidara:When Am I going to be in the story, yeah?  
**

**Me:Ohh Dei-kun! Don't worry, you and the rest of the guys will show up in now time!**

**Deidara:AWESOME,un!**

**Me:Yes i am.**

**R&R..suggestions welcome.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohh gosh...So sorry!! I was drowning in work and in summer reading homework. (which sucks!)

I probably spelled some things wrong but I was typing fast because I felt bad about not updating this story!

Noy sure what else to say except that this story is not for kiddys..YEP!

Sasuke: Kaitlyn does not own Naruto!

Me:nope...because then Karin would die a slow and painful death!!

(I hate Karin!! I wanna punch her in the face! If anything if I owned Naruto, Karin wouldn't even exist!)

OOooOOooOOOOooooOOoooOOo

**Back to Gorski...and her very joyous news.**

"What else do you know about him?" I asked as she stood up from Annie's table.

_I'm curious as to who would want me? Everyone seems to leave me, either by sending me away or....dying. _I cringed at the last thought.

"Oh well from the information listed about him it says that he's a younger adoptive father, around the age of 26 and is married to a women name Konan. Together they've adopted...ohh wow." M 's eyes widened in suprise as she looked back over the papers. "He and his wife seem to have adopted eight other teens through out the past 3 years...all of them being boys." M seemed to not like the sound of the last part as she read it.

_Eight? How is this going to work out?_

"Hn."

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooo

**Present**

"Hay kid! You gonna get out or what?" The driver suddenly asked as I stared at Pein's house...if that's what you called a what I was looking at.

It seemed that Pein's house was a giant secluded plantation house surronded by a forest of trees that went on for miles in every direction. There was ivy creeping up the sides and seemed to even go over some of the windows.

"Uhh..yeah." I mummbled as I slipped out of the car, slinging my messanger bad over my shoulder.

I walked to the back of the black car and waited for the driver to pop the trunk so I could get my two suitcases out.

_Today would be nice..._I grunted and then sighed once the driver finally popped the trunk.

"I'll help you with those." The driver said as he walked around the side of the vehicle.

"No it's fine." I said pulled out my pully suitcase and carried my regular old suitcase in the other.

"Alright. Well good luck to you." The driver said as he walked back around the car and climbed in the front seat.

"Thanks.."I whispered as the driver started to drive back down the long drive and disappeared behind the bend of trees in the drive.

_Nice to know that they really care if anyone's home or not after dropping you off...idiots._

I could feel eyes on me staring at my back. And this caused a small shiver to creep down my spine.

_It's just like any other foster parents, except this time they're called adoptive parents. Nothing to freak out about. _But I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Why hello there." A feminine voice called from behind me.

I turned to see a blue haired women wearing black wide leg pants and a cream colored chiffon blouse standing on the front porch of the old plantation home.

"You must be Sakura," She said with a smile on her face as she made her way over to me, "I'm Konan." She finished as she reached her hand out to shake mine.

"Uhh.." I looked down at my hands seeing that they were full.

"Oh let me have someone help you with that."

I was about to tell her that I could handle a few bags on my own, but she started calling for someone before I could comment.

"Hay Tobi!! Come out here!"

In no time at all a boy came running out of the house with an orange mask on, and he seemed to jump with excitment.

"Konan she's here!" Tobi yelled as he ran over to Konan's side. "Hi! You're Sakura! And I'm Tobi!"

"Umm Hi Tobi."

"Tobi why don't you help Sakura with her suitcases, while I show her to her new room?" Konan asked in a sweet voice

"Tobi would love to help Sakura!" Tobi yelled as he started to grab the suitcases and my messenger bag I was holding. "Tobi will be right back!" He said as he zoomed off to the house.

"...He seems happy." I said as I followed Konan up the steps of the porch.

Konan gave a small laugh,"Yes well Tobi hasn't been with us for too long, but he said he had a sister once before and once he heard that we were adopting a girl, he became very excited."

I didn't say anything in reply.

_I was already the sister to someone and a daughter._

The front door creaked as Konan pushed it open into the entryway of the house. It was all very beautiful. Hanging from the ceiling above was an amazing jet black chandelier with black glass droplets hanging from it.

_Wow._

Konan stopped to look at see what I was looking at and a small grin came to her face, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Asked from the steps of the staircase in the entryway.

"Yeah"

"It was actually made by one of our sons, believe it or not."

Her comment snapped me back to reality.

"Umm when do I get to meet everyone else?"

"Well everyone should be home later today, since everyone is actually at school or in Pein's case at work." Konan said as we made our way up the stairs.

"Why is Tobi here then?"

"We let him stay home this one time, since he was so excited about your arrival."

"Oh.." It seemed hard to believe that somone who didn't even know me had been excited to meet me, when bad enough people I've known would of had the opposite feelings of excitment.

_He's just excited because he doesn't know me yet. Once that happens he'll treat me like everyone else did. By avoiding me._

Konan and I continued walking down the upstairs hallway in silence. I noticed though that there were many rooms branching off of the hallway. One of the doors to the rooms had been left open allowing me to see what was inside.

_These are all bedrooms for the boys._ I thought as I saw the contents of one of the rooms.

The second door to the hallway had been left opened and my eyes widened when I saw that there was a scythe hanging up on one of the black walls of the room.

_Why is that there? _

"Hidan has odd interests." Konan randomly spoke up.

"W..what?"

"That room we just passed is Hidan's, and don't worry about the scythe."

"How did you-"

"Hidan has been here for awhile and every time we've brought someone new to come and be apart of our family they all always seemed to either freak out about the scythe or just stare at with some sort of admiration." Konan shrugged.

_I'm not apart of your family.._A voice from inside of my head silently screamed, _My family is dead!_

"Here's you're room Sakura." Konan said as she pushed open the last door at the end of the hallway. "I Hope you find it comfortable."

The door opened and I actually started to laugh.

_I'm laughing? I shouldn't be laughing..._

But I couldn't help it because inside of my new room I saw my bags left on the ground and Tobi was jumping up and down on the bed, while making random thrusting motions and what really set me over the edge was that I could hear the slight sound of the song _Milkshake_ drift from the CD player sound system in the corner of the room.

At the sound of my laughing Tobi immediately stopped and looked over to the doorway.

"Tobi's sorry!" He yelled as he jumped off the bed and ran over to the corner to turn off the CD player.

"Tobi what were you doing?" Konan asked in a questioning tone as she looked into my room to see what I was laughing at.

"N..Nothing!"

Konan looked to me to see what I had to say. "It was nothing Konan, Tobi was just demonstrating some new dance moves."

She looked at Tobi then at me again. "Okay, well do you need help unpacking or do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Alright..well I'll be back later if you need anything and anyways I'll need to show you around the house, right?"

"Ooo! Tobi will do it!" Tobi said waving his hand in the air and moving it back and forth vigorously.

"Okay then Tobi will show you around." Konan said with a smile before she disappeared down the hall.

"Soooo does Sakura need to unpack?"

"Sure..nice dancing by the way." I said with a small grin.

"Tobi just had to dance and Sakura's bed is so big!"

"To the song _Milkshake?"_ I asked.

"Why not? Tobi likes a song with a good beat."

I let out a small laugh to cover the sudden sob that escaped my lips.

I felt some part of me deep inside lash out. _**Why are you smiling Sakura? Are you happy that your parents and your younger brother are dead?**_

_No, I won't do it again...I promise._

_**It's not good to lie Sakura...you know what this means don't you?**_

OOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooooooOOooOoooo

"I'm all done Tobi." I said as I put the last of my clothes away into the large black dresser with a back mirror.

My face becoming more emotionless once again. _**There's no need to get attached Sakura...they're only going to get rid of you, just like everyone else.**_

"YAY!! Sakura-chan now I can show you the house!" Tobi said excitedly as he grabbed my hand and led me out of my room. "Okay Tobi's going to give you the....VIP tour." He whispered the last part.

"VIP?"

"Very impor-"

"I know what that means." I said coldly, "Just why is it VIP?"

"Oh..because Tobi is going to show you...everyone's rooms." He said bouncing up and down on his heels.

OOOOoooooOOooOoOooOoOOoOoOOOooo

Soon Tobi had dragged me down the hallway, so I could see everyone's rooms.

And we were at the door closest to my room. Tobi pushed the door open and revealed the rooms insides. My eyes flicked around the room and I stepped in cautiously, not wanting to disturb anything to much, so you could notice. There was no clutter what so ever in this room. Everything was clean and put away. The walls were painted a red crimson color with a black border and there was an open closet across from the bed on the opposite wall. I walked past the closet and reached my hand out to touch the different fabrics of the hanging clothes as I walked by. _Everything is red and black..the clothes are all black-_ I stopped when my hand came into contact with something that felt soft. I looked at it was a black cloak with red clouds on it. _What's that for..?_ I grabbed the cloak examining it more closely.

"Ohh..uhh Sakura!"

"What is it Tobi?" I asked looking up at Tobi, seeing him standing akwardly poking his two index fingers.

"Well Tobi doesn't think..Itachi wouldn't..uhh Tobi doesn't think you should mess with Itachi's cloak." He stummbled over the words.

"Oh. Okay." I said as I put the cloak back into place, "Who's Itachi?"

"He's the one who sleeps in this room." Tobi whispered as he grabbed my hand leading me on the next rooms.

Tobi took me to every room. The next room ended up belonging to someone named Deidara, who seemed to really enjoy doing his hair I guessed by looking at all the different hair products sitting in his attached bathroom and was and artists, since had many different clay figures all over his room. And eventually Tobi had finished showing me the VIP part of my tour. And what I gather was that the order of our rooms starting from the stairs was Hidan,Kakuzu,Zetsu,Kisame,Sasori,Tobi,Deidara,Itachi and then me. Hidan seemed to be into some weird cult type thing since there was a giant circle with an upside down triangle inside of it, Jashinism Tobi later supplied me with was the symbol stood for, which I guess was Hidan's religion. Kakuzu was obsessed with money,which I could of guessed with out Tobi's input, since in his room he seemed to have different printed out pages of the stock market and had a frame on his wall with the different bills of every country. Zetsu..well...uhh. He seems to be...interesting considering that he had images every where of Hannibal the Cannibal..EVERY WHERE! Kisame's room actually seemed pretty normal, since his room just had posters of girls on the walls, normal stuff for a guy. Sasori's room creeped me out because of the different dolls..er I mean puppets he had, but I guess he was known to be a master at puppetry. And finally there was Tobi's room, which had a bed filled with different stuffed animals. And to be exact they were all of pokemon.

"This is Tobi's room! See look at all of Tobi's stuffed animals! And look this is Tobi's favorite!" He said holding up a stuffed version of a Ninetails.

"That's very nice Tobi." I said polietly.

_...My youner brother Tobikuma loved pokemon. _I thought pressing my lips into a hard line.

"Why don't you finish showing me the house Tobi."

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

Tobi went along then and showed me the rest of the house, which he accidenly slipped was called the Akatsuki house, although I'm not sure as to why it was to be kept a house really was big. From the entryway to the left was the entertainment room with a plasma tv, to the right of the entryway was the dinning room. Straight through the entry way was the kitchen and from there doorways branched off to the basement, which had a pool table and a bar, the library, which had a lot of books of course, the pool room, yes they had an indoor pool in part of their house! and there was also a another flight of stairs in the back of the house that led to Pein and Konan's room and a couple other rooms, but Tobi said that they weren't important since they were just Konan's office and something of a storage room.

"Ohh! Sakura-chan will you watch a movie with Tobi?" Tobi asked as he skipped to the front of the house.

_**Say no Sakura. Don't you have something to take care of? **_That part of me spoke up again as a sudden feelings of emptiness filled me. _**You're not suppose to feel anything...**_

But the voice was wrong, I was allowed to feel one thing and that feeling was pain.

"Sorry Tobi, maybe tommorrow, I'm a little tired so I think I'll go take a nap."

"Oh." Tobi said with sudden disappointment as he looked down at the ground.

An image of my brother Tobikuma flashed in my mind. An image of him when he was disappointed when I wouldn't play a round of Nazi zombies with him on Xbox 360. I saw his slightly shaggy black hair, his brown eyes, and the slight frown that he set his lips in.

_I never did play a game with my brother, did I? I always said no to him, never yes._

And it was suprsing that I actually felt a stronger need right then that was stronger then the feeling for pain that my dark inner self was craving for.

_**Say no.**_

_No._

"What do you want to watch Tobi?"

Tobi snapped his head up to look at me. "Oh Sakura-chan! You were just kidding weren't you!? Hmm Tobi wants to watch....pokemon!"

_**You'll pay for this Sakura.**_

_I will later...._

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Tobi must of had an infinite collection of the pokemon series because he kept putting in DVD after DVD of pokemon. And I started to lose track of how many times team rocket blasted off because of one of Pikachu's thunder bolts, followed by "We're blasting off again!"

I barely noticed when my eyes drifted closed as I layed on the couch in the huge entertainment room. But later I woke up to see Tobi sleeping on the floor in front of the t.v. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

_2:00pm..._

_**Why didn't you listen Sakura? You know I won't leave you alone now until you do what I ask.**_

_Because...Tobi wanted to watch a movie._

_**As I've mentioned there's no point in trying to get close, they'll only leave you, while I on the other hand will always be there for you as long as you do what I ask. You don't want to be alone do you Sakura?**_

_No._

_**Then why don't you punish yourself for earlier when you were laughing. There's no joy in your family's death. It was as if you were laughing at them for being in the grave.**_

_No thats not it I was ju-_

_**I don't care Sakura..now go! Don't make me angry! **_

I got up from the couch and walked quietly to the stairs and then down the hallway to my room. I opened the bottom drawer of my dresser and reached down at the bottom where I had hidden the razor blade that I kept.I pushed up the sleeve of my dark hoodie and poised the blade over my arm and sat there frozen for a moment.

_**What's the hold up Sakura? This time is no different from every other time, so why pause? You know you'll feel better...you'll forget about whats always bothering you...**_

I took a deep breath and then began pressing the blade down into my arm. I ran the blade down the bottom side of my arm and watched as a line of scarlet that appeared where the blade had just passed. I felt a sudden shock as the pain shot through my arm, but then it was followed by bliss. I felt as rush and all other pains were forgotten.

_**Good.**_

The voice in my head slowly started to fade away for the time, but would come back soon enough. Moments later after the voice was gone and the rush had faded I looked at my bleeding arm and frowned. The blood was dripping down my arm. I whipped the blade off on my hoody and threw back in the drawer. I stared at my arm and tears came to my eyes. The rush was gone and I was left with blood, physical pain, and emptiness.

_Why do I do this?_ I thought, staring at the blood that slowly started dripping onto the carpet. _I've never seen it bleed so much._

"Sakura Tobi's brothers are here!" Tobi said as he suddenly came barging into my room with the silhouettes of people behind him.

I felt a feeling of shock go through me, since Tobi and the others were able to see my arm that was visibly bleeding large amounts of blood.

Tobi gasped. "Sakura!! Are you okay? Tobi thinks you need a band-aid!"

"I..." I didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter since suddenly I felt dizzy and the floor came rushing at me.

"I've got her." A calm voice said as I felt arms wrap around my falling form.

"Nice catch Itachi." Another voice called out before everything went black.

OOOoooOOooooOOooooOo

AN:

you guys probably thought that sucked, right?

Well I tried my best..it is after all the beginning, so i have to set stuff up.

da de da! I just started watching Ouran High School Host club the other day..It's frickin hilarious! (the twins own!!)

And Fruits Basket..before I ever thought to watch it because every time I heard the title I thought of a weird anime about a school where people really like fruit baskets. haha. (yeah my imagination was not too creative with that one.)

but yeah... YUKI IS SO CUTE!!(my little rat boy!)hehe.

Anyways enough with the random stuff!

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Im now 18..instead of 16 (which is how old I was when I started this I believe o.o) I've been busy with my boyfriend (yay) and Junior year of high school and I am now going to be a Senior. I also became quite addicted to my Xbox 360 o.o

And than I looked and saw how many reviews I had gotten over the past year or so on only 2 chapters when I checked my email...i was like D: OH MY GOODNESS.

And now I am seriously thinking about continuing the story again…but please keep in mind that this will take some time because I am not in the zone Im going to have to re-read what I've written and think about things…cuz my mind has been corroded by Assassin's Creed and Fallout and all those good games..lol xD (if you even know what those are).

But anyways..any ideas would be most helpful on the direction and the continuation of this story. ;)

And Thank you for all those who continued to submit reviews after my long disappearance. Makes me wanna dance. (^^) ^(^^)^ (^^).


End file.
